


Kitchen Chaos

by Danger_Zone24



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Attempted fluffyness, Cooking, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by true events, Lots of mess, M/M, No kitchens where harmed (much) when writing this...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: Q attempts to cook.  Inspired by true events..... (Not me! I swear I'm ok in the kitchen....)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosiemadder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiemadder/gifts).



When James came home from work he didn’t expect to hear the fire alarm going off, or to find his boyfriend jumping up and down underneath it waving a tea towel around. He quickly grabbed a broom that was nearby and hit the alarm so it turned off, before surveying the war zone that had at one stage been his kitchen.

 

It seriously looked like a bomb had gone off; flour was everywhere and there was some sort of mixture splattered across the walls and dripping off the ceiling. Smoke and a burnt smell hang in the air. The blackened door above the stove and the vaguely microwave shaped box being the obvious culprits. He was sure that every cooking utensil that he and Q owned was out on the benches and had been used at some point in time. He was thankful he had invested in a big dishwasher, but heaven would know how long it would still take to make sure every item was cleaned, dried and back in its proper spot.

 

His gaze finally reached Q himself, who was standing with a bewildered look on his face, his glasses sitting askew. Q ran a hand through his hair, sending a cloud of flour everywhere, as he gave James an apologetic look. “I thought I told you to stay out of the kitchen?”

 

“I know, at least I didn’t do any major damage.”

 

James arched his eyebrow.

 

“Well, I could’ve blown the kitchen up….. Again.”

 

“You’ll probably blame Alec again for all this, like you have for all the other kitchen disasters. No wonder everyone thinks he’s useless in the kitchen. Seriously Q, you can make exploding pens but you can hardly boil a kettle to make tea without something going wrong.”

 

“I just wanted to make you some chocolate chip muffins because they’re your favourite,” Q whispered as he bowed his head, tears filling his eyes.

 

Gathering Q in his arms James kissed his hair, “And I just want my kitchen still standing at the end of the day and my quartermaster unharmed. Now how about we set those cleaning robots of yours onto the disaster zone, and go over to Alec’s.”

 

“Do you think he’ll mind if we use his kitchen? I really do want to make you those muffins. Oh, and make ginger bread cookies. I love them,” Q said wrapping his arms around James.

 

“As long as you have me or Alec with you at all times if you’re anywhere near the kitchen, ok?”

 

“Ok. I’ll bring one of the robots with us. Just in case Alec wants to make baklava, and start a honey fight with you, like last time.”

 

James chuckled as he helped Q dust himself off and set the robots up, having a honey fight was certainly something he liked to do again. Q had tasted even more delicious as a result and there was the added bonus of possibly mentally scarring Alec like last time, which was always fun to do.

 

As they climbed into the Aston, James asked, “Do you think you could maybe bump up the explode proof microwave and kettle on your list of inventions?”

 

Pouting Q mumbled something about things that didn’t explode weren’t fun, but pulled out his laptop to start designing anyway. James knew though that Q would have fun seeing how much explosives or bullets it took to destroy the new creations. Maybe they’d get to test out the new rocket launching flamethrower the minions dubbed ‘The Terminator’. In James’s opinion there was nowhere near enough flamethrowers, just as long as they stayed far, far away from his kitchen.


End file.
